Case reflections
by Reinxofxtears
Summary: L sat, perched on the small, bar room stool taking a large gulp of the fruity beverage in front of him. He usually didn't drink; after all he had barely just turned 22. But that day was a day he full well planned to forget...


L sat, perched on the small, bar room stool taking a large gulp of the fruity beverage in front of him. He usually didn't drink; after all he had barely just turned 22. But that day was a day he full well planned to forget. Not much fazed him anymore and so it seemed odd to him that this day did... he had faced far worse. In the L. murder case he had witnessed 3 horrible deaths. And before that he had seen a mass serial killer take the life of 12 victims, all teenaged women. Today was different. Today he watched, with his own eyes a young girl die.

He... quite bluntly was fairly cold to almost everyone... he wasn't even sure he would show his sorrow if Wammy himself were to die. But this one little girl tore him to shreds. He closed his eyes, drowning in his thoughts. She had large bright green eyes and wavy platinum-blond hair and was still in her younger teens. But why was she so different to him?

He swirled the glass around slowly. He had met her in person, not long before she was murdered. He had been riding a train to get to a hotel about a mile from the airport he had arrived in, he had flown from Los Angeles to A small town just north of Portland Oregon. He had stood near the back against the wall. Practically invisible to everyone. The only thing that would ever make him stand out in a crowd was his mind. Other than that he looked just like any sloppy overworked young adult in the world. He had a small slouch that seemed to leave people uneasy around him.. Shaggy black... or rather very dark brown hair... a consistently bored or uninterested look in his eyes. Not someone people often tried to talk to.. Or allowed them to even notice. But that day, on that train. Someone saw him.. The young girl with the large, innocent green eyes. Not only did she notice him.. She ran to him.. With a big, caring smile on her face.. Just to ask him if he was alright. He tried to shoe her away but still she persisted, asking his name and age and where he was from... L swallowed the last of his drink, asking for another.. She must have just been a sweet girl wanting to talk and thought he could use some company. All alone in that back corner of the train... not surprising she was killed if that was a daily hobby for her.. Talking to the sketchiest person on the train.

He wanted to stay with her.. And maybe talk with her.. But it was his stop.. He already felt some odd attachment to that sweet little girl. But as he stepped off, she followed him. " Oh you go this way too? This is the way to my house " she said sweetly... this time he practically chugged the contents of the glass.. he was nowhere near drunk enough if her voice was still echoing in his head... the girl ran up beside him and asked where he was headed he told her he was just heading into town to stay as discreet as possible.. She ran off and returned with two ice cream cones..Handing one to him "I got to go home now.. mkay? bye bye " she hugged his arm, blushed and ran off. He had watched dumbfounded as that strange young girl waved and ran off. He had been there to help with a serial murder case. Someone had been poison people seemingly with no connection at all there had been five victims, all killed with different poisons, at different times of the day.. Two hour intervals apart, the first starting at noon with one victim every seven days. All were found in different areas as well. Never their home. The two most recent victims had been as easy enough to connect, and made it easy to find at least a small chance at finding. The third victim: Ray White, 21 years old, poison: aconite. Found in Whales street park. The forth: Tasha parks,14 years old poison: foxglove. Found in Oregon avenue storage shed before Ray had been Marcus Whales poison: Angels trumpet ... he was starting to get woozy from the alcohol and decided to avoid the thought of any other poisons.. After all he had solved the case earlier that day... and for the first time he went to the scene of the crime... he had seen the day before a picture of that young girl in the paper.. It was 2 days after they had met.. She had gone up missing that night.. And.. Fallowing the pattern.. Would be the next victim.. he had arrived there the day after the most recent murder so including the day of the article been 4 days since the last murder... leaving him three days to find her...

Great Lobelia was the poison used on the young girl.. When she was found she was in a coma in a cold sweat... soon after.. In a small hospital she died. He watched from the back of the room as she died.. He was to everyone there.. Invisible.. He had lead the police to the killer.. And had carried the young girl to the ambulance as a small town inspector no one had heard about. No one knew he was any help at all.. He was just another face in the back of a crowded room.. That had been mere hours before he entered the bar. He had cried as he watched the blanket go over the girls face.. As he left the medical center and wondered to the nearest bar.. And found himself a lonely stool to drown his pain on.. Just like every other person does every so often.

A woman approached him she was possibly a few years older than him.. With bleach blond hair and hazel eyes. It was like a cheap dagger through the heart.. Just similar enough to remind him of her… and just as he thought he was almost to the point where the alcohol would numb him…


End file.
